Bathroom Sex
by LittleMissBadAssid
Summary: Lili and Asuka get it on in the ladies room. Yuri


Pairings: LilixAsuka

A blonde woman was roaming the halls through the school not doing anything wrong. She had worn a green blouse with white buttoned cuffs, yellow buttons, a red ribbon tie, and a brown checkered skirt. Also she wears a pair of black laced shoes with blue thigh-high socks. The woman was Lili. She stopped by the snack machine when she heard.

"Well well if it isn't Miss. Barbie Bimbo roaming the hallway." A woman who was about Lili's age in a white short-sleeved blouse with a yellow knitted sweater vest over it and blue checkered mini skirt. Finally, she wears a pair of black shoes with blue knee-high socks, blue gloves and blue panties underneath. The woman was her arch rival Asuka Kazama. Lili just looked at Asuka and walks the other way.

"What no comeback?" Asuka said teasing her.

"The reason why I'm not responding is because, I've been expelled too many times, Asuka Kazama. If I get expelled one more time daddy will cut me off and I won't be able to graduate."

"I should care why?"

"Just go away." She huffs. Then Asuka stands in her way.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Look will you please leave me alone."

"Why so you could have another revenge on me? I remember that summer prank you pulled on me, should just kick you r ass." She said getting in Lili's face.

"Asuka that was six months ago."

"I don't give a goddamn when it was. All I know is you're gonna pay big time!"

"So what you wanna fight me? Is that it?"

"Heh, smart huh? No I got something better for you."

"What's that?" Asuka looks Lili up and down licking her lips and pulls Lili into a nice hard passionate kiss. She swirled her tongue inside Lili's mouth while she wrapped her arms around Lili's waist only to pull Lili's body close to hers. Their tongues snuggled against each other while Asuka's naughty little hands touched Lili's ass sending a smack towards it.

"Mmm y'know I think your ass is cute." Asuka said with a dirty smile.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah I love looking at it when you walk."

"No wonder you're such an ass tease."

"Mmm, come with me." Asuka grabs Lili's hand and leads her to the biggest stall in the bathroom. Where Asuka kissed Lili some more.

"Asuka I don't know about this."

"Oh you're gonna do this whether you like this or not unless you don't want me to give your precious daddy a call." Asuka said with an evil smile.

"Bitch." Lili cursed.

"You wanna do this before lunchtime?"

"You're right it is lunchtime but I already know what I wanna eat." She pulled Lili closer and kisses her cheek and licks her way to her lips and attacks them with hers. Lili parted her lips allowing Asuka's tongue to battle with hers. Lili was lost in the kiss; she didn't even realize that Asuka had taken her clothes off. Asuka had through a breathless Lili on the floor and removed her clothes as well. Lili had got up and kissed and sucked on Asuka's neck, Asuka had moaned as she undresses Lili the whole time. Lili had undone Asuka's red bra showing her breasts. Lili had traced a finger over Asuka's nipple making them very hard. Lili laid Asuka down and straddle on top of her. She lowered her head down and took a nipple in her mouth; she circled her tongue around Asuka's brown nipples. She loved how Asuka tasted as she pleased the other breast.

"Oh god, Lili! Oh shit!" Asuka moans, running her fingers through her beautiful blonde hair. Lili licked her way back up and kissed Asuka again while grinding her pussy on her legs. Asuka hands had rubbed on Lili's pussy making her moan against her lips.

"Someone's wet aren't they." Asuka purred and gotten on top of Lili. She laid Lili down and got on top of her and slowly removed her underwear showing Lili's bare shaved pussy. She slowly massages it and leans down to kiss it deeply. Lili bucks her hips at Asuka while she kisses it wildly licking her deep inside.

"Oh fuck yeah." Lili whimpered. Asuka kept licking and sucking on her cunt while rubbing her breast squeezing them. She used her tongue to go inside Lili and kissed it again. "Damn your pussy taste so good." Asuka whispers and kissed on it again.

"Glad to see you're enjoying it." Asuka had stuck her finger in Lili's tight hole making her grab onto the sheets tightly. Asuka began fingering her only for a little while; she didn't want to damage anything in Lili. She took her finger out and placed her tongue onto it. "Oh shit, oh fuck! Oh shit Asuka you keep doing that you're gonna make me cum!"

"Well let me see that pussy cum then." Asuka purred still licking and sucking. "Oh shit! Here it comes! Ah…" Lili spilled her juices on Asuka. She pulled back with a wicked smile and clear juices all over her chest and body.

"Can I taste yours, Asuka?" Lili asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Asuka laid back and spread both her legs as Lili took off Asuka's panties and stuck her head between her legs. Lili licked on Asuka's cunt like a child licking ice cream. Lili had parted Asuka's 'lips' and licked the inside of her.

"Oh shit! Ah fuck yeah. Lick some more!" Asuka moaned Lili went and licked faster flicking her tongue just like Asuka had liked it. Lili pulled back for a second. "You want that." She whispered.

"Oh yes, Lili! Lick me…suck me damn it!" she cures in pleasure. Lili went down and licked more driving Asuka real crazy.

"Ah shit! You sure can handle a pussy can you?" Asuka laughed. "Don't forget about dicks." Lili replied and went up to Asuka rubbing her body on hers. Their lips clashed with each other again while lili rubbed her pussy against Asuka's.

"Ah shit! Yeah rub your pussy against mine baby! Ah!"

"Ah you like my pussy rubbing against yours huh?"

"Oh yeah! Oh mmm fuck yeah! I told you you were gonna pay!" their moans became echoes through the halls as their clits rubbed against each other's. They kept this up till they squirted their juices on each other. They kissed one more time before they lay in the bed breathless. "Damn that was hot!" Asuka breathed out.

"Wow that's weird I never done that with another woman before?"

"Ha, well I hope you enjoyed your grand opening." Asuka said getting dressed.

"See ya at practice loser." Asuka had walked out not bothering to straighten up her hair. Lili had soon got up and got dressed herself.

"Wow."


End file.
